A Present From Yao
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Yao isn't there for Ivan's birthday so Ivan gets a little creative...


xblkdragonx: This was NOT written by me but my friend who posted this on the RP forum (where she RPed as Russia) and the MSN RC group asked me to post this on my LJ, DA, and FF account because she was too shy. LOL I got no shame, so I'll post away!

Orignal Author's Note: (OOC notes: Before i start, this was requested by like many people, there's really no fun if there's only one person RPing, but I think about this as a fan fic, even though I'm not very good at writing. My favorite pairing as you all know, its Rochu, RussiaxChina, so it will be that, even if our Yao is not involved. xD Hope you guys like it.)

A present from his neighbor was rare, even though they were together as a couple, getting gifts from Yao was a blessing. Ivan blessed his birthday and the absence of Yao for the gift. Of course having the small man by his side on his birthday to love and hold would be a better gift, but the small package at his door was more than enough.

Carefully wrapped in a red paper with golden stars and a little card right next to it, the gift was lying at his door when Ivan opened his house door to get his mail, next to it were flowers from Natalia and a new scarf from Ukraine, but that one was special, all the gift from the card to the wrap it all brought Yao's scent with it.

Ivan placed all gifts over the table, Natalia and Ukraine would come later to have a dinner with him, or probably sooner to clean all the messy house before the party, it didn't matter, none of that matter all Ivan wanted was to know what was inside that package.

Walking toward his room, Ivan closed the door behind him, and sat down onto his bed, taking the card in front of his eyes and reading the clumsy Russian Yao tried to write.

"I made it myself, notice my skills aren't perfect, but I tried. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry I'm not there. Happy Birthday."

Ivan chuckled when finished reading the card, Yao actually made the gift himself, that's why it's full of his scent all over, Ivan could smell it even if not opened yet. Carefully he opened the package, trying not to rip the paper, soon he found something fluffy and white with black spots. It was a plushie and panda plushie, very clumsily sewed but so precious and adorable. Ivan smiled wide, it was almost like having a really small Yao with him. He took the little plushie to his nose and inspired all the scent it brought from Yao.

Memories of one nightstands with Yao haunted him after that sip, a hint of red flushed his cheeks, having that man under him, helpless, crying out his name, digging his nails into his back, inspiring all his being, consuming his body and soul, oh... how he cursed he wasn't there now, how bad he wanted him now, kiss his skin, bite his flesh, penetrate him over and over again and make him come hard, even to feel Yao's tongue around him that warm feeling that was as good as being inside him...

Without even realizing it, Ivan had grown an erection, he couldn't contain his thought from turning him on, damn that plushie and the soft scent it brought. Ivan had to do something about that, it was no good to receive his sisters with such a painful hard on. He unzipped his pants and relieved his member from inside his pants, letting out a soft moan from the freedom.

Biting down onto his lower lip, Ivan took his member and softly squeezed it on the palm of his hand. "Ngh!" Again haunted by Yao's memories, he took the plushie close to his face and took into his nostrils all that was left of that sweet scent, while his other hand was busy with his hard member, rubbing the head with his thumb. "Ahn Yao!"

He then started stroking at his member, it was begging for affection, for love, for Yao's body right under him, oh how bad he wanted to consume that man right now, between moans and tiny sniffs on the plushie Ivan started speeding up the pace, feeling pre-cum at the edge of his cock. "Ahn, Yao, Yao!" The moans become screams, cries for more, that wasn't enough for him, he needed Yao there with him. His cock was painfully hard, he stroked it as fast as he could, it was the only thing that could relieve him from that sexual tension.

Almost embarrassed, thinking that if his Yao eve saw him like this, he would laugh forever at his face, but that didn't matter now, he was almost reaching his limit, he then took all of that plushie into his face, imaging it was his little Yao, he kissed and desperately, searched for more sweet scent, stroking a little more, almost at his end.

"AHHHN, YAO~!" He climaxed into his hand, panting softly. It would be a million times better if it was his Yao, but that was gift enough for him. He collapsed against the bed, bringing the plushie with him. He smiled happily, couldn't ask for a better gift, that was more than enough.

"NII-SAN!" He heard the front door, and steps. "Where are you?" Natalia asked. "Maybe he's still sleeping." Ukraine answered. "Lets go wake him up then!" Natalia said cheerfully. Shivers ran up Ivan's spine...

Original Authors:(Its not meant to go on. Its kinda awkward. LOL. But I dunno, I suposse you can leave comments about it. RussiaxRussia its done!

Xblkdragonx: Leave comments here and I'll tell them for her!


End file.
